


Einsamkeit

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording of Germany's second character song! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> So this finishes series 1 for Germany, so Japan should be next. Tell me if you want his to be in English or Japanese (it works for him right? ;3) If I don't get a response, I'll likely have him 'perform' it in English but he'll also record it in Japanese before the other nations arrive to see him perform the songs. :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or its music.

Germany walks over to the microphone and takes a deep breath, nodding at Estonia to being playing the instrumental track. This song is more emotional than his other ones, so he’s trying to gather the appropriate emotion needed, which isn’t hard as the instrumentals easily give off the feelings he’s trying to portray. 

He listens to the softer instrumentals as do the other nations, all of them slightly curious what he’s going to be singing about. Germany closes his eyes as he waits for the cue for him to enter and once he hears it, he begins to sing.

_Though I look like I’m lecturing,_   
_I’m actually just conversing_   
_It’s not really…_   
_At times my face may look grim,_   
_But I’m actually just cold_   
_Though I don’t mind it…_

He sighs quietly in between verses, the other countries’ faces looking much sadder and more grim than they were before the song had started. They weren’t expecting to get such a sad, heartfelt song from the German, especially since he doesn’t reveal his emotions often. Though everyone in the group has seen this side of him before, except Estonia. He takes a deep breath, beginning to sing again, as the instrumental section between the verses is much shorter than the one at the beginning.

_I take pride in work that needs delicacy,_   
_But my fingers are fat_   
_That’s why_   
_Even if I’m said to be “generally adequate,”_   
_Strictly speaking_   
_I don’t understand…_

_Einsamkeit [Loneliness]_   
_Einsamkeit_   
_Einsamkeit_

_I want to be found..._

The others enjoy the sound of his singing, even if it’s about a not so happy topic. The roughness that’s usually in his voice has disappeared, replaced by a rare vulnerability, making his audience feel honored that he trusts them this much. They listen to the instrumentals and Germany gives them a slight apologetic look, causing them to look at him in confusion. The first two lines of the next verse makes them understand the look quite well, though they wouldn’t have taken offense to it.

_Though they say I eat only potatoes,_   
_They’re the same with soba and pasta_   
_If the kitchen is just going to get dirty,_   
_Then it would be better just not to cook._

_Einsamkeit_   
_Einsamkeit_   
_Einsamkeit_

_My heart is opening, I want to be set free_   
_Because you are here, I can be myself._

Germany smiles at this line and so do the others, the line much happier than the rest of the song. It makes the other nations once again feel special since they know that this song was mainly written about his fellow Axis members. They also are smiling due to how pretty the last verse was, as Germany’s voice without the roughness, but still with happiness is quite lovely.

During the next instrumental, Germany carries the microphone over to the group and lightly caresses Japan’s cheek, letting him know that that line was also inspired by their relationship. Japan smiles softly at this and nuzzles into the hand, as this instrumental section is giving them enough time to interact like this. 

As the drum picks back up again, Germany walks back to the microphone stand, putting it back in the stand right before he’s supposed to sing again.

_I’m always said to be scowling,_   
_But my smiling face hasn’t been erased._   
_You may think I’m frightening,_   
_But it’s only because I’m straining to laugh._

_Strong_   
_Einsamkeit_

The instrumental continues on for a few seconds before slowly fading away and Germany turns the microphone off when the song finishes. He heads back over to his fellow Axis members while Austria and Estonia talk about the recording.

Prussia grins up at him, “Zhat vas awesome, zhough not as awesome as me, of course!” Germany rolls his eyes and chuckles at the other repeating the same thing as with the other song, muttering a quick ‘danke’ in return.

Italy smiles at him, his eyes slightly open revealing the soft amber shining with happiness. “Ve~ I liked it, Luddy~”

Germany smiles at this before thanking Italy as well, turning to look at Japan. Japan smiles softly at him, standing up and walking over to the taller nation. He pecks him on the cheek, causing the German’s face to flame and the other two nations to look on in shock. They would’ve have expected Japan to do that so easily in a room with other countries in it, but Japan isn’t worried since all of them knew of their relationship. “It was beautifur, Rudwig-chan.”

Germany’s blush darkens at that and he mutters a soft ‘danke’ to him as well, as Austria and Estonia walk over to the four nations. They explain roughly when the songs will be released and schedule when Japan is to record his before telling them that they can leave. Prussia runs out of the building, no doubt wanting to spend time with his fellow BTT members. Italy ve’s quietly and dismisses himself, having promised China that they’d go out for lunch.

Germany just smiles and nods, watching the Italian run off. Japan softly grasps the other’s hand with his own and he offers to cook for the German nation. Germany smiles and nods, smirking slightly when he notices that his brother took their car. Japan drives the nation to his own house and cooks for him as promised, with them spending the remainder of the day together before Germany goes home, glad to have had such a good day.


End file.
